Une nouvelle vie
by mikamic
Summary: Harry est accusé injustement de meurtre et est envoyé à Azkaban. Il finit par s'enfuir et commence une nouvelle vie qui se retrouvera vite melée à la première.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Harry s'était réveillé ce matin là avec, à ses pieds, un hiboux qui attendait qu'il paye la gazette du sorcier .

Dire que Harry Potter était surpris était peu dire. Il n'était pas inscris à la gazette. Alors il paya le hiboux et se décida à lire la gazette.

Quand il lut le titre, il fut parfaitement réveillé, et il palissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

Pour tout avoué, il y avait de quoi, découvrire que percy, le frère de son meilleur ami, et la sous secrétaire d'état, Dolores Ombrage, avaient été assassiné était choquant, mais qu'en plus il était le suspect numéro un était véritablement térrifiant.

Quand il était arrivé à la fin de l'article, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et que c'était un coup monté. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas que ces affaires tombent au main du ministère.

Il prit alors une grande décision, une décision dont il se remercierait plus tard : il cacherait ses affaires dans un lieu sur, et ce lieu sur était dans l'endroit consideré par un demi-géant comme le plus sur au monde. Il avait choisi la chambre des secrets.

Pendant deux heures, il mit un plan au point et après cela, il alla déjeuné. Une chance qu'on était dimanche, son oncle était présent.

Ètant donné qu'il était neuf heure et demi et que la famille dursley ne se levait, le dimanche, qu'au environ de dix heure, harry leurs prépara un somptueux petit-déjeuner afin de mettre son oncle de bonne humeur.

Comme prévu, quand sa "famille" descendit, son oncle se rua sur la nourriture et l'engloutit avec un immense sourire. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger et que M. Dursley eut lût son journal, Harry aborda le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur.

-Oncle Vernon ?

-Umph !

-Oncle Vernon ?

-Oui, qu'y a t'il ?

-En fait, je me demandait si tu pouvais me conduire à Lond...

-Pourquoi te conduirais-je quelque part ? L'agressa son oncle.

-Pour te débarrasser de moi, définitivement.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Que si je te conduis quelque part, tu ne reviendra plus jamais ?

-Oui, c'est ca, j'aimerais que tu me conduise à Charing Cross Road (quartier attenant au chaudron baveur) et après je disparais de votre vie.

-C'est d'accord, va te préparer, on y va tout de suite.

Harry obéit, son plan marchait, jusqu'à maintenant, comme il fallait. En passant à coté de sa tante et de son cousin, il ne put manquer leurs immenses sourires, il n'en ressentit rien, seulement du dégout.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il attendait devant la porte du chaudron baveur et personne n'avait encore ouvert la porte du coté moldu.

Oh, biensûr, il avait bien rit en voyant la réaction de certains moldus qui lui étaient rentré dedans. Les pauvres, ils avaient cru à une allucination.

Il attendit encore un quart d'heure avant qu'un né de parents moldu n'entre, il avait eu dur à retenir un cri de joie...

Il se faufilla derrière un jeune homme boutonneux et longea les murs jusqu'à la cheminée.

Enfin, il prit la poudre de cheminette et, toujours sour sa cape, la lança dans la cheminée.

-Au trois balais. Et le feu émeraude qui avait surpris bon nombre de client s'éteignit...

...pour réapparaitre au trois balais et laisser tomber au sol une charge invisible.

Ne voulant pas se faire prendre, Harry se dépecha de sortir et rejoignit en vitesse sa destination suivante : Honeydukes.

De là, il prit le passage secret menant à la sorcière borgne et le traversa en une vingtaine de minute.

Enfin dans Pourdlard, il descendit au deuxième étage, dans les toilette de Mimi et la salua au passage.

-Bonjour Mimi.

-Oh, Harry, c'est toi ?

-Oui.

-Que fais-tu ici, c'est les vacances, pas de bétises j'espère ?

-Je pourrais faire autant de bétises que je le voudrait que ca ne changerait rien...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis suspecter de meurtre.

-QUOI !

-Je te rassure, c'est une erreur, une erreur qui va me couter une vie à Azkaban.

-Et pourquoi es-tu ici, alors ?

-On ne m'a pas encore convoqué, j'en profite pour caché mes affaires.

-Tu as des objets illicites ?

-Non, mais je ne veux pas que mes souvenirs tombent entre les mains du ministère.

-Ah bon.

-Je vais te laisser, Mimi, au revoir. Et sur ce, Harry s'avança vers le lavabo dont le robinet était gravé d'un serpent et siffla "ouvres toi" avant de disparaitre avec ses affaires dans le trou.

Il descendit le tuyaux qui semblait sans fin à une vitesse vertigineuse pour enfin arrivé au bas. De là, il pris le même chemin que lors de sa deuxième et déboucha rapidement, n'ayant plus à se méfier, à l'entrée de la chambre.

Il continua son chemin sans s'arrèter et arriva enfin devant la statue du fondateur de la maison Serpentard.

-_Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard._ Siffla Harry en fourchelang.

Le visage géant de Serpentard s'était mis à bouger. Comme dans son souvenir, Harry vit la bouche de pierre s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand, en formant un immense trou noir.

Harry ressortit sa valise de sa poche et lui redonna sa forme normale, il en sortit son balai, et la reminiaturisa. Il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva de quelques mètre et entra dans la bouche du fondateur.

Cette bouche s'étirait en un immense boyau qui se séparait en différents tunnels. Harry, lui, se dirigea tout droit.

Arrivé au bout, il lui avait semblé que cet étrange entrelacement de tunnels ressemblait à un immense hall avec ses portes conduisant à différentes pièces de chaque coté d'un long couloir.

"Ce pourrait-il que ce soit non la chambre de Serpentard mais la maison, voir le manoir, de Serpentard ?" Se dit-il.

Après cette réfexion, il entra dans la caverne du fond du boyau et ce qu'il y découvra le stupéfia...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voila le début de "Une nouvelle vie" que j'avais promis à certaines personnes.

J'espère avoir réussi à améliorer mon style d'écriture et de narration en prenant plus de temps à l'écriture.

Je pense mettre deux semaines voire plus par chapitre. (soupire général (lol))

Il y a des chances pour que le prochain chapitre se nomme "Les secrets de Salazar", mais ce n'est pas encore certain.

Et je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'écrirais pas pendant certaines périodes telles que les examens et les congés ou je pars, je vous préviendrais quelques temps à l'avance...

Mon discour étant terminé, je vous invite tous à reviewer...

ps : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (surement beaucoup de personnes), ceci est une fic que je recommence, et, je vous rassures tout de suite, je n'était arrivé qu'au chapitre quatre. Donc, tout le monde découvrira cette aventure en même temps...

ps² : et pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, je les invites à relire celle-ci du début, étant donné que je rajouterai beaucoup de choses (comme la maison/le manoir de Salazar).


	2. Les secrets de Salazar et l'édition du j

**Les secrets de Salazar et l'édition du journal.**

Devant ses yeux se tenait une coupe posée sur un piédestal, une lueur argentée s'en échappait. Harry s'appracha prudemment du récipient et y découvrit un kaléidoscope de couleurs qui s'assemblaient pour former un succession d'images : des couloirs, des salles, le bureau du directeur, les bureaux des professeurs, les salles de cours, le hall d'entrée et divers autres endroits de Poudlard.

Il tenta sa chance et dit à voix haute : "bureau du directeur".

Ce qu'il pensait qui arriverait se passa, l'image du bureau de Dumbledore apparut et resta.

"Interressant" Se dit-il.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il prèta attention aux quatres colonnes entourant le piédestal, elles se terminait chacunes par un petite coupe possèdant une image fixe, celle des salles communes.

"Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois continuer ma petite visite"

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se retourna. Dans ce mouvement, il aperçut le petit escalier en colimaçon qui était caché dans l'onbre d'une étagère et qui descendait dans les abimes sous Poudlard. Il préfera prendre ce chemin que faire demi-tour et accepter son cruel destin.

La pièce dans laquelle il arriva le fascinna. C'était une immense bibliothèque creusé dans la roche telle une vaste grotte souterraine avec un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages. Il n'en voyait même pas le fond tellement elle était grande. Elle aurait put s'étendre sous tout le domaine de Poudlard et même plus que ca ne l'aurait pas étonné.

La bibliothèque était divisée en plusieurs sections, une sur chaque matière ou magie existante : magie de l'esprit, enchantement, potions, magie noir, magie blanche et bien d'autres, même des ouvrages de Platon et de Pompée sur la politique ou d'archimède sur la philosophie, l'arthmancie et l'arithmetique.

Un lutrin était posé à l'entrée de chaque rangée avec le registre des livres. Quelques conseils et avis personnels avaient été annoté dans la marge. Un autre était placé sur le coté de la porte avec le nom des matières et des types de magie ainsi que leurs emplacement de leurs livres.

Plusieurs alcôves de différentes tailles avaient été creusés dans la paroi constituant les murs et dans chacun d'eux reposait un objet ainsi que des livres s'y rapportant, l'objet qui attira le plus le regard de Harry était un oeuf de couleur noir qui devait facilement lui arrivé a la taille et qui était irrisé de jaune et d'émeraude.

Il déposa ses affaire sous cette oeuf, par lequel il se sentait étrangement attiré, et partit à la recherche de livres qui pourrait l'aider à sa future évasion.

"Magie sans baguette, interressant" Pensa t'il en se dirigeant vers la rangée qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Sur le haut de l'étagère, en lettre d'or, était inscrit en lettre d'or le nom de la pratique.

Il passa le reste de sa journée à lire différents ouvrages sur la magie sans baguette et sur les animagus.

Après son septième livre, il se décida à partir et à affronter son destin, biensur, il ferait un petit scandale en passant. Le livre de farce et de divertissement qu'il avait vite feuilleté l'aiderait grandement pour cela.

Etant dix-sept heure, il savait qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup de monde sur le chemin de traverse, il se décida donc à apparaître là-bas. Mais avant cela, il devait contenter son estomac. Pour cela, il remonta dans la salle de vision, comme il l'avait surnommé, et se dirigea vers une l'étagère qui était à coté de l'escalier menant à la bibliothèque.

Cette étagère était emplie de portoloins, tous les objets étaient des poignards, pour rester utiles après leur utilisation magique. Au-dessus de chaque poignard était gravé, dans le bois, la destination. Les derniers n'en avaient pas, mais un parchemin posé à leurs cotés expliquait qu'il fallait simplement dire sa destination à voix haute en tenant le poignard pour y être transporté.

Il en prit deux, un sans destination fixe et un pour les cuisines de Poudlard. Il utilisa celui qui menait à la salle sous-jacente à la grande salle.

-Porte-moi ! Dit-il en fourchelangue comme expliqué sur un autre parchemin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il apparut devant l'imposante cheminée en fin de cuisine. Il se releva, étant tombé comme à chacun de ses voyages par transports magiques, et se retrouva avec une pile de bonnet sous les yeux et une étreinte d'ours au nioveau des genoux.

Il découvrit peu après que Dobby se cachait sous l'amas de bonnet.

-Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby s'inquiètait beaucoup pour vous ! Cria l'elfe.

-Pourquoi, Dobby ?

-Parce que Dobby a lut ceci. Dit-il en claquant des doigts, faisant apparaître le journal du jour.

Harry lui emprunta et vit sa photo étalée en grande sur la première page avec quelques mot d'explication.

_Londre, ministère de la magie : Arnold Bondupois, oubliator de son état, a découvert, ce matin-même, alors qu'il apportait un rapport pour le ministre, le corps du regretté Percy Weasley, ainsi que celui de Dolores Ombrage, sous-secretaire d'état._

_Selon tout probabilité, le coupable serait Harry Potter dont le cerveau a surement été endommagé par l'Avada Kedavra reçu de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom._

_Toutes les piste mènent à ce jeune étudiant ayant pénetré le ministère de la magie le mois de juin de cette année. Il aurait été aperçut par pas moins de quatorze personnes dans les ascenseurs et dans les couloirs, et sa baguette a été enregistrée dans les registres._

_Une troupe d'auror partira pour chez lui dès cette après-midi, le directeur de Poudlard nous ayant assuré l'avoir bloquer de tout contact._

_Ce meurtre aurait été commis à cause de sa haine du ministère et de sa rancoeur envers le jeune Percy depuis que celui aurait conseiller à son petit frère de s'éloigner du survivant et envers Dolres Ombrage pour son poste et ses action de l'année dernière._

_Pour plus d'informations, voir page II pour Percy Weasley, page III pour Dolores Ombrage et page IV pour Harry Potter._

_Signé sonera toggnem, le 9 juillet 1996._

Harry comprit immédiatement que c'était un coups venant de Voldemort, et il compris aussi qu'il n'aurait comme Sirius, son parrain, aucun procès ou qu'il en aurait un monté de toute pièce.

-Dobby, crois-tu en mon innocence ?

-Oh, biensur, Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby va d'ailleur démissionné car le directeur vous a bloqué de tout contact.

-Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne parte, tu me sera beaucoup plus utile ici.

-Bien, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

-Est-ce que, avec ta magie, tu saurais transporté des choses dans Azkaban ?

-Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby peut le faire car les sorciers du ministère ne vont pas lui brider ses pouvoirs.

-Brider tes pouvoir ?

-Les elfes de maison dont les maitres sont en prison ont leurs pouvoirs bridé pour ne pas qu'ils aident leurs maîtres. Mais Dobby est un elfe libre.

-Bien, alors c'est ici que je te laisse, et si tu pouvais envoyé de la nourriture dans ma cellule tout les jours.

-Bien, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Harry s'empara du second poignard et énnonça sa destination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voici enfin le chapitre deux, je suis désolé du retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels m'ayant empêcher de continuer.

Donc pour ce chapitre, j'attirerai votre regard sur deux chose : le nom de la reporter et le jour de paruption, essayez de trouver pourquoi sonera toggnem et pourquoi le 9 juillet

indice pour le nom de la reporter : Tom Jedusor a utilisé la même méthode pour son surnom (ici, ca part de deux noms communs et pas d'un nom de famille).

Indice pour le 9 et pour juillet : j'ai utilisé une matière dont Hermione est la seule du trio a étudié, ce n'est pas runes mais ari...

Ayant terminé mon dicour, je vous invite tous à reviewer et à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.

ps: Et je remercie fafa de m'avoir prévenue d'une incohérence que j'ai corrigé.


	3. Arrestation mouvementée

**Arrestation mouvementée.**

-Ministère de la magie, atrium. Prononça t'il en serrant fortement sa baguette d'une main et le poignard de l'autre et en se répètant les sorts qu'il avait appris pour l'occasion.

Dans la micro-seconde qui suivit, il se sentit comme tiré par un crochet invisible au niveau du nombril et, encore quelques secondes plus tard, il atteind sa destination.

Il atterit donc juste devant la fontaine de la fraternité qu'il avait décidé de modifier.

Il commença par envoyer un sortilège très vicieux sur tout l'atrium : le _copiapis_ qui avait pour but de faire apparaitre des nuages de guêpes et d'abeilles qui s'attaquaient à tous sauf à leur créateur.

Ce fut immédiatement la panique, et encore plus quand on le repéra.

Ensuite il s'entoura d'un fossé à l'aide du sort _fossae_ et s'entoura d'un bouclier de bronze, matière idéale après l'or et l'argent pour repousser les sorts, avec le sortilège _scutaeseris_.

Pour en rajouter, il fit éclater un orage sous le plafond grace au _fulminis_ qu'il envoya vers celui-ci. Et pour être vraiment certain, il créa du brouillard sur tout l'atrium avec un _nebula_ bien placé.

Se sachant en sécurité pour encore un petit moment, il s'attaqua enfin à la fontaine qu'il commença à modifier à l'aide des sorts _consero_, _cogo _et _muto_.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : un rocher s'ériga sous les sabots du centaure, un tas d'or se dressa sous les pieds du gobelin, une colonne grecque s'éleva sous ceux de l'elfe de maison et les deux sorciers tombèrent à genoux devant les trois créatures magiques. Ce qui fit que les deux sorciers devinrent inférieurs aux trois êtres magiques.

Il termina son chef-d'oeuvre en lançant un _niteo_ sur chaque créature magique, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire briller d'une agréable lueur, et en dirigeant un _sidulux_ vers l'eau de la fontaine.

Suite à cela, un grand faisceau de lumière astrale s'éleva vers le plafond comme la lumière d'un projecteur.

Et il fortifia le tout grâce au sortilège _confirmaevum_ qui le rendit résistant pour une très longue durée, si pas pour l'éternité.

Il finit par faire un feu d'artifice à l'aide du sort _artificium_ et fit tomber tout le monde à terre gràce à un _cogumi_.

Et en prévision de son dernier sort, il lança un _praesidium hominis_ sur tout la salle, ce qui le vida de presque toute son énergie et qui protèga tout le monde contre le sort qui suivit.

Sort qui, selon Harry, avait été utilisé par Pettigrow il y a de cela quinze ans : le _vasto_. Le maléfice envoyé par Harry ravagea donc tout ce qui se trouvait entre la fontaine et l'entrée des visiteurs, sauf les être humains qu'il avait préalablement protèger.

Il inscrivit finalement un message en lettre de feu au-dessus de la fontaine avec le _nuntiardeo_.

_Cher sorciers et sorcières,_

_vous qui m'avez accusé injustement de meurtre sur deux personnes, vous qui me rejetez depuis que j'ai annoncé le retour de Voldemort, ou Tom Marvolo Jedusor pour les intimes, vous qui m'avez élevé au rang de dieu alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, vous qui m'avez repoussé après la découverte de mon don de fourchelang, vous qui m avez acclamez lors de ma victoire au tournoi des trois sorciers, et qui avez ensuite hurler à la mort en voyant le cadavre d'un ami, Cédric Diggory._

_Oui, vous qui avez si souvent changer d'avis sur mon compte, j'ai, aujourd'hui même, décidé de vous énnoncer quelques véritées._

_La première étant que je n'ai tué ni Percy ni Ombrage._

_La seconde étant que Lord Voldemort n'est en fait qu'un sang melé du nom de Tom Marvolo Jedusor._

_Et la troisième que je vous ai démontré avec la fontaine : vous n'êtes pas supérieur aux êtres magiques, qu'ils soient elfes de maison, gobelins, centaures, géants, fées ou êtres de l'eau ou aux né-de-parents-moldus._

_Et je tiens aussi à vous dire de ne pas hésiter à me faire liberer._

_Courage, sorciers, sorcières, face à la menace qui plane sur vous._

_Harry Potter, Gryffondor n'étant pas à Serpentard, maison aussi noble que les trois autres, car il avait choisit de suivre ses amis._

Les aurors l'arrêtèrent enfin, il ne leurs résista pas, ils étaient trop nombreux, trente. C'est ainsi que le cortège qu'il formait avec les aurors traversa la foule qui était émue par les propos tenu par le jeune hommes. Seul quelques rares personnes, surtout des Sang-Purs, étaient en colère face à l'humiliation qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Les aurors, eux aussi émus, le couduisirent au sous-sol, à la salle d'audience numéro dix, celle où il avait été deux mois plus tôt. Le cortège l'entourant se sépara en deux partie, chacune formant une colonne d'un coté de la porte. Seulement deux l'accompagnèrent à l'intérieur où il lui mirent les chaines. Les trentes se placèrent finalement le long des murs de la salle.

Harry découvrit enfin qui présiderait son procès. Ce n'était nul autre que Albus Dumbledore lui-même, avec Fumseck perché sur son épaule gauche. Amélia Bones et Cornélius Fudge étaient présents aussi. Dès que Fumseck l'aperçut, il s'envola pour son épaule dans le but évident de le soutenir. Harry le cajola tendrement jusqu'à ce que la séance commence.

-Avez-vous tué Dolores et Weasley. Attaqua immédiatement le ministre de la magie

-Non. Répondit calmement Harry.

-Pourquoi l'avez vous fait ? Questionna, non sans stupidité, Fudge.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Biensur, tous les coupable disent ca.

-De même que les innocents. Contra le jeune homme

-Je ne vous ai pas accordé la parole.

-Si je devais l'attendre, je ne l'aurais jamais. Souligna Harry.

-Je vous condamne... Continua Cornélius mais il fut intérrompu par Dumbledore qui lui rappela que c'était au Magenmagot dans son entièreté de voter.

Après le vote, Harry découvrit sans une once de surprise de quarante-quatre des cinquantes membres avaient votés contre lui, seul Dumbledore, Bones, un membre de l'ordre du phénix qu'il avait déja croisé et trois autres membres du Magenmagot avaient votés non coupable.

Emmenez-le ! Déclara Cornélius Fudge alors qu'il jubilait sur son siège.

Alors que les aurors le faisaient passer par la porte situé du coté opposé à celle par où il était rentré, il entendit clairement Albus et Amélia plaider qu'il fallait réouvrir le dossier et refaire l'enquète qui, ils le découvriraient plus tard, n'avait jamais été faite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Escusez-moi pour le retard, sincèrement désolé, mais j'ai quelques circonstances atténuantes comme les examens et d'autres trucs personnels.

Voilà, mes escuses étant faites, je vais vous donner les réponses aux questions que je vous ai posé dans le chapitre précédents.

Alors, pour le nom de la reporter, Sonera Toggnem, c'est un anagramme de _mensonge_ et _ragot_.

Et pour le jour de paruption, le 9 car 1980 (année de naissance de Harry) donne 9 en arithmancie et en Juillet car c'est le septième mois et que 1996 (année de paruption du journal) donne 7 en arithmancie.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, enfin, plutot écrire. Ah non, j'oublie de vous préciser que les review ca fait toujours plaisir et que je serai très content si vous allez faire un tour sur ma nouvelle fic et sur mes deux OS.

Bonne Fêtes. |;-)


	4. Nouveaux pouvoirs pour nouvelle demeure

**Nouveaux pouvoirs pour nouvelle demeure.**

Encadré par deux aurors, Harry avait déja du traverser plusieurs couloirs sombres et humides. Ils étaient arrivés à Azkaban en portoloin une vingtaine de minute plus tôt. Les deux aurors l'accompagnant étaient très silencieux. S'ils ne marchaient pas, il les auraient confondus avec des morts. Ils étaient tout sauf souriants, sympathiques, agréable, etc... et ils ne croyaient pas en son innocence. L'un était agé, et avait la peau tellement ridée et terne que Harry aurait pu la confondre avec l'écorce de certains arbres. Le second était plus jeune, sûrement de l'age de son professeur de potion, et avait l'air d'avoir le même mauvais caractère que celui-ci, il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regard aussi noir que ses yeux d'obsidienne à Harry.

Par contre, il plaignait sincèrement les détenus qui avaient du supporter la présence des détraqueurs, la prison était déja bien assez sinistre sans ces obscurs crétures. Les aurors, eux-même, frissonèrent face à la froideur et au ténebres omniprésentes en ce lieu.

Il arrivèrent finalement devant une porte faite de bois miteux mais résistant, de plus, elle était consolidée par des plaques de vieux fer.

Harry n'avait pas franchement envie d'y pénétrer, mais, comme le lui démontra le plus jeune des deux aurors en le poussant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

En entrant dans la cellule, le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque sarcastique.

-J'espère que votre nouvelle demeure vous plaira, Mr. Potter.

A laquelle Harry rétorqua avec tout autant d'ardeur.

-Il y a des chance que ce soit le cas si votre face de botruc me fait le plaisir de retourner parmis ses congénères.

-Sale petit prétentieux, j'ai hâte de te voir moisir dans cette géôle et me supplier de te laisser partir..

-Ce ne sera pas le cas, viellard, je vous l'assure. Répondit Harry.

-Mais ne fantasmez pas trop sur cela, je risquerais d'en vomir. Réattaqua t'il.

-On verra bien. Sourit l'homme à la face d'écorce.

Mais Harry, courageux comme un Gryffondor, rusé et malin comme un Serpentard, motivé comme quatre personnes et pas accablé pour un galion, se mit immédiatement en tâche de rendre son temps rentable, ce qu'il fit en commençant à méditer. Méditer pour libérer sa magie et l'utiliser sans conducteur, comme une baguette, et pour trouver son esprit afin de découvrir son animagus et y ériger un bastion pour protèger ses pensées.

C'était beaucoup de travail, mais il était confiant, et puis, après tout, il avait tout son temps, il n'avait que ca à faire.

Les deux aurors étaient venus voir son états, mais avaient été déçus de ne pas le voir les supplier à genoux. Mais Harry, lui, avait bien rit face à leur expression déconfite. Quant à Dobby, il lui envoyait chaque jour de la nourriture comme promis.

Après maintenant un mois dans cette cellule, Harry avait enfin réussi à maitriser sa magie. Pour s'entrainer, il faisait apparaître une boule lumineuse dont il augmentait progressivement la taille et qu'il devait maintenir le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui avait pour bout d'améliorer son endurence magique, sa pratique de la magie sans baguette, la puissance et la vitesse de ses sorts.

Suite à ses progrès fulgurants, il avait commencé la recherche de son animagus, animagus qui se révèla être un tigre du Bengale, et avait érigé un bastion et des remparts autour de son esprit. Il continuait chaque soir à améliorer la vitesse de ses métamorphoses animales et à solidifier les protections de son esprit.

Finalement, il pratiqua aussi toute une série d'exercices physiques pour avoir un corps plus endurant, plus résistant et plus puissant.

Les repas sains envoyés par Dobby et l'entrainement physique qu'il pratiquait finirent par lui donner un corps de rêve. Il était donc doté d'une musculature fine mais robuste de manière uniforme à tout son corps.

Un jour, sachant qu'il ne pouvait continuer son entraînement solitairement, il fit, une fois de plus, appel à Dobby et lui demanda de lui apporter un certain nombre d'ouvrage qu'il devrait se procurer à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Dobby ne se fit pas attendre et lui apporta un pile de livres lui arrivant à la taille. Les bouquins parlait de chaque matière enseignée à Poudlard, Harry se rendit compte que c'était ceux des cours qu'il aurait du avoir durant sa sixième année, qui aurait déja dû être presque achevée, et sa septième année. Car comme il s'en rendit compte, prêt d'un an était déjà passé.

Pendant la période qui suivit, il étudia tout le programme des sixièmes et des septièmes années et appris plus en profondeur les runes, la défense contre les forces du mal, la métamorphoses et les enchantements.

Après tout cela, alors qu'il aurait dû être à mi-chemin de sa septième année, il convoqua Dobby et le persuada de rester près de lui dans un but précis. Chose qui ne fut guère difficile étant donné que l'elfe l'aimait encore plus depuis ce qu'il avait fait à la fontaine de la fraternité et qui, selon les dire de l'elfe, tenait encore maintenant. Le nouveau projet d'Harry était d'apprendre la magie des elfes de maisons qui, il l'avait découvert lors de sa seconde année, pouvait s'avérer extrêmement puissante.

Ils y passèrent un très long moment, au moins cinq mois, où Harry compris comment l'utiliser et apprit à la pratiquer. Résultats : il savait maintenant transplaner dans les zones anti-transplanage.

Il lui arrivait donc couramment de se ballader dans Azkaban et de lancer toute sorte de sort de farce à ses concitoyens prisonniers.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra de nombreux anciens mangemorts et qu'il se moqua ouvertement d'eux.

Biensûr, l'atmosphère de la prison n'était en effet pas très réjouissante, il faisait toujours régulièrement des cauchemards dû aux détraqueurs dont, semble t'il, le pouvoir aurait impregné les murs. Mais au fil du temps, il avait appris à s'en protêger grâce à l'occlumencie.

En réalité, le plus dur à supporter était que Sirius, son parrain, avait eut à supporter cela sans les même armes que lui avait.

Et il aimerait bien avoir un peu de soleil, c'est une chose qui lui manquait aussi particulièrement.

Mais bon, il était en prison, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Bien que ce soit facile avec les repas que lui servait Dobby à la place du morceau de pain rassis et du bol d'eau que tout les prisonniers reçevaient.

Mais, un imprévu fit irruption le soir même, et il ne fut pas spécialement au goût de Harry.

En réalité, il fut tout le contraire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les botruc sont des petites créatures de vingt centimètres de haut qui ont pour apparence un mélange de brindille et d'écorce, qui ont deux longs doigts pointus à chaque main, qui sont gardiens des arbres et qui se nourrissent d'insectes.

Bonne et chaleureuse année.

Et vive les reviews.


	5. Le pourquoi de sa vie

**Le pourquoi de sa vie.**

Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que le bâtard graisseux des cachots venait faire là ! Bon, c'est vrai, il n'était surement pas là de sa volonté propre. Mais tout de même, pourquoi lui collait-on Severus Rogue, oui, vous avez bien entendu... Severus Rogue dans les pieds ?

Foutu monde. Foutu ministre. Foutues lois. Et foutue vie.

Mais bon, s'il m'ennuie, il va regretter. Moi, je sais faire de la magie sans baguette... Et pas lui...

Aie, il avait du se faire mal là, c'est vrai que ces géôlier que tout le monde adore ne sont pas très délicat.

Et que Rogue, lui, n'est pas très agréable.

Mais de là à lui faire manger le sol. Gober serait presque plus exact. Le pauvre...

Harry, dans sa bonté infinie -hum hum- l'aida même à se relever. Mais le bâtard le repoussa, et ça, Harry ne l'acceptait pas.

Donc Rogue gouta une fois de plus le sol.

Douce vengeance...

La solitude ne devait pas être bonne pour Harry, il devenait léfèrement sadique sur les bords...

Peut-être un peu plus que légèrement...

Snape se releva, et commença à le jauger, jusqu'à ce qu'une expression de surprise s'inscrive sur ses traits. Mais celle-ci disparut vite, remplacé par son expression toujours neutre.

-Potter ?

-Rogue ?

Que vouliez-vous qu'il réponde ? Oui professeur ?

Et ben non, Harry n'avait plus de respect pour aucun sorcier. Si l'un d'entre eux en voulait, il devrait d'abord faire ses preuves.

Les deux hommes, ou l'homme et le jeune homme, continuèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence pendant un long moment.

Finalement, Rogue, dans toute sa malveillance, tenta un assaut de légilimencie.

Mais il n'avait pas prévut qu'harry sache proteger son esprit. D'ailleurs, celui-ci contra l'attaque et inversa les rôles.

Il avait pris le dessus, et comptait bien le garder. Quoi que fasse Rogue pour reprendre le contrôle.

Il resta une vingtaine de minutes dans l'esprit de Rogue, découvrant un à un ses secrets, une à une les étapes de sa vie et petit à petit ses peurs, ses colère et ses ambitions. Il en ressortit quand il fut trop choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

-Vous... Vous l'avez aimer... Et vous l'avez trahie... Hurla t'il, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

Son professeur baissa la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute.

-Je... Je ne voulais pas...

L'amertume se dessinait dans sa voix. Mais Harry n'en eu cure. Toute sa vie avait été ainsi autant à cause de cet homme que de Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Et pourtant, il n'éprouvait aucune haine pour cet homme, il était juste déçu et amer. À présent, il le comprennait. Il n'acceptait pas encore les faits, mais il le comprennait.

Il comprennait à quel point il avait aimer sa mère. Il comprennait qu'il ne lui avait jamais avouer à cause de ce qu'il était. De ce que sa famille et ses amis auraient dit.

Il comprennait que toute sa vie, on l'avait influencé à devenir mangemort, et qu'en découvrant la moitié de la prophètie, il ne faisait que suivre ses convictions.

Il comprennait pourquoi Rogue avait tourner sa cape au profit de l'ordre après avoir compris son erreur. Sa terrible erreur. Celle qui lui avait fait versé toute les larmes de son corps maintenant déseché.

Mais il n'était pas encore près à pardonner. Ni à accepter les faits.

Il avait aussi vu pourquoi il était à présent en sa compagnie.

Fudge s'était un peu réveiller, et, face à la menace que pourrait être Voldemort s'il revenait, avait décidé de prendre des précautions.

Mettre tous les ex-mangemorts en prison en était une.

Biensur, il n'avouait toujours pas son retour, mais se préparait si ça venait à être le cas.

C'était déja un début...

Harry transplana hors de la cellule, il en avait trop vu, et devait se calmer.

Il ne vit pas l'expression qu'arbora Rogue en le voyant faire.

°*°*°*°*°

Les jours se suivèrent, pareil les uns aux autres.

Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils s'ignoraient.

Rogue ruminait et maugréait dans son coin.

Harry continuait son entrainement dans une cellule vide.

Ce n'est qu'après deux semaines que Harry fit un pas vers son ex-professeur. Il lui offrit un peu de nourriture que Dobby lui envoyait.

Il n'échangea aucun mot, il lui tendit juste la nourriture.

Les mots ne viendraient que plus tard. Quand Harry lui pardonnerait ses erreurs.

°*°*°*°*°

Au fil du temps, le maître des potions et Harry commen!çèrent à s'échanger quelques mots. Des mots qui se changèrent en phrases. Les phrases se changèrent en conversations. Celles-ci devenant des débats.

Au fil du temps, le maître lui enseigna quelques secrets de potions, et Harry le lui rendit en lui disant comment trouver son animagus.

Au bout d'un certain temps, une question fut posée...

La réponse avait rendu Severus septique... Pendant un long, très long, moment.

-Harry, dis moi, pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Pourquoi tu ne quitte pas Azkaban ?

-Pour m'entrainer... On me fout la paix ici, au moins... Pas de sorcier lèche-botte ou emmerdant.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Harry apprit les runes et la magie runique à l'aide d'ouvrages que Dobby s'était procuré dans les pays scandinaves.

Il lui avait aussi demandé de se procurer des livres sur la magie du Fourchelang dans des pays méditerrannéens. Et il avait apprit tout ce qui était possible là-dessus.

Il avait au préalable appris les langues utilisées...

Harry s'amusait d'ailleurs toujours autant, même plus maintenant qu'il pouvait rire de ses blagues aux faites aux autres détenus avec Severus.

D'ailleurs, ils s'appelaient maintenant par un abrègé de leur nom respectif.

Sev' et Ry'...

Leur relation finit par devenir presque celle d'un père et d'un fils.

Leur coeur, à tous les deux, avait été déchiré en lambeau par leur entourage. Et ils se le reconstituaient ensemble.

Puis, une autre question vint.

-Ry', quand comptes tu t'échapper ?

-Je pensais le faire pour les A.S.P.I.C.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais pour les passer, Sev'...

le dit Sev' ne répondit rien.

°*°*°*°*°

Après deux mois en compagnie de Rogue, le survivant décida de séchapper.

Si ce qu'il comptait faire fonctionnait, il pourrait passer ses A.S.P.I.C. Et aurait des optimal partout. Ce qui lui permettrait, s'il était réhabilité un jour, de se trouver du travail.

Comme il l'avait expliqué à Sev', il n'avait pas besoin de faire de grands plan, il les feraient juste transplaner...

°*°*°*°*°


	6. ASPIC

**A.S.P.I.C.**

-Où tu veux que je te dépose ?

-Chez les Malfoy, s'il te plait.

-Je sais pas où ils habitent, tu peux me montrer ?

Severus s'executa, et plaça les souvenirs du manoir de Lucius à la frontière de son esprit. Harry le visionna rapidement.

Qelques secondes plus tard, la cellule était vide.

°*°*°*°*°

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Harry ayant passé les protections anti-transplanage qui entouraient le manoir.

Et devant eux se tenait Lucius Malfoy, un verre de whisky Pur Feu à la main, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil face à l'âtre de la cheminée.

Une expression de surprise s'afficha sur se traits, mais celle-ci disparut bien vite.

-Severus, mon ami. S'exclama t'il en prenant la terreur des cachots dans une grande accolade.

-Lucius ! Répondit celui-ci avec autant d'émotion dans la voix.

Harry, lui, restait en retrait, interloqué... Une démonstration d'affection entre ces deux hommes si froid... Étrange.

Le regard de Lucius revint vers lui.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ?

Donc Malfoy ne l'avait pas reconnu...

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait pas mal changé. Il n'était plus le petit garçon chétif d'avant.

Ses cheveux tombaient à présent au niveau de ses omoplates et il les avaient attachés avec un anneau d'argent aux motifs celtiques, laissant suffisament de mèches libres pour cacher sa cicatrice.

Ses traits s'étaient durcis, tout en restant fins et délicats. Il avait aussi grandit de deux bonne dizaine de centimètre. De fins mais puissants muscles saillaient sur tout son corps.

Et il avait acquis un charisme impréssionnant. Une aura de prestance et de mystère l'entourait à présent.

Et les vêtements sombres qu'il portait ne faisaient rien pour diminuer ces impressions.

-Je te présentes...

Il laissa un peu le suspens prendre effet.

-...Harry Potter.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla le mangemort.

-Pour vous servir. Fit Harry dans une révérence ironique, enlevant un chapeau imaginaire.

Malfoy sortit aussitot sa baguette. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de jouer...

-Tsss tsss, pas de ça. Dit-il en attirant la baguette à lui par un _accio_ sans baguette.

-...Je vous la rendrai si vous êtes sage. Continua t'il, toujours souriant.

Le blond vit rouge, mais ne répondit rien... Il devait enfin avoir compris qui était le plus fort.

Severus calma un peu le jeu.

-Lucius, nous nous sommes évadés d'Azkaban. Pourrais-tu me cacher quelques temps ?

-Tant que le gosse s'en va...

-Aucun problème, je ne comptait pas rester.

Il lui renvoya sa baguette et disparut en transplanant.

°*°*°*°*°

Un jeune homme apparut dans la grande salle. Déclanchant des cris de surprise ou de peur.

Il était entouré entouré d'une épaisse cape noir, et son visage était caché par la sombre capuche de celle-ci.

Tous les professeur se levèrent, baguette pointée vers lui.

-Qui êtes vous, et que voulez vous ? Demanda rapidement Dumbledore.

-Une cellule d'Azkaban est vide de ses occupant, les deux prisonnier se sont échappé il y a...

Il regarda son poignet, comme s'il y avait une montre, bien qu'il n'y en ai pas.

-...vingt-deux minutes. Severus Rogue est à présent dans la nature. Et Harry Potter...

Il y eu de hoquets de surprise et de stupeur. La voix de l'inconnu resta pourtant toujours froide et vide d'émotion.

-...Est devant vous. Fit il en s'inclinant.

-Quoi, mais c'est impossible ! S'écria McGonagall, une main sur le coeur.

-Fils de chien. S'écria une voix dans la salle, hargneuse.

Harry sentit un sort venir vers lui. Il activa un bouclier sans baguette, n'en ayant pas. Le sort s'écrasa dessus, causant une explosion qui n'atteignit pas Harry.

Dès que la poussière retomba, Harry se retourna, lentement, trop lentement. Et en même temps, il baissa sa capuche. Ses yeux étaient comme deux émmeraudes en fusion.

-Weasley, tu ferais mieux de la fermer si tu ne veux pas que je commette mon premier vrai meurtre.

Dumbledore rappela son attention. Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir.

-Harry, c'est bien toi ?

Le jeune-homme écarta les mèches de son front, pour toute réponse.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Et comment ?

-Pour passer mes A.S.P.I.C. Et en transplanant.

-Mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, c'est marqué dans... s'éleva une voix féminine.

Harry la coupa et continua à sa place.

-Dans l'histoire de Poudlard, oui, on sait, Granger, mais moi si, je sais le faire.

Il ne l'avait même pas regarder.

-Donc, professeur, j'allais dire que conformément au décret numéro cent douze du paragraphe soixante alinéa vingt-six, une personne inscrite à Poudlard a le droit d'y passer ses examens quelque soit les conditions. Ce qui est mon cas.

-C'est exact. Confirma Dumbledore. Mais après tes A.S.P.I.C. Tu devra retourner en prison.

-Ca, j'en fais mon affaire. Et même s'il arrive à m'y remettre, je n'aurais qu'à ressortir.

Tous les professeur étaient soufflé devant son audace. De même que les élèves.

-Bien, alors va t'asseoir, les examens commencent après le petit-déjeuner, tu les passera avec tes camarades.

Il continua, mais cette fois-ci avec Minerva.

-Ma chère, pourriez-vous allez chercher sa baguette dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ?

Elle acquisa et s'en alla.

Harry, lui, s'installait au bout de la table des Griffondor. Il entendit beaucoup d'insulte mais préféra les ignorer.

Après tout, lui, il savait la vérité, et c'était ce qui comptait. Et Severus aussi.

°*°*°*°*°

Alors que les examens allaient commencer, une patrouille d'auror arriva en courant. Tous pointèrent leur baguette sur lui.

Mais Albus s'interposa, et leurs expliqua la situation. Les aurors le surveilleraient jusque à la fin des épreuves.

Harry avait choisit de passer dans toutes les branches.

Ils commençèrent par potion. Il mit seulement trois quart d'heure à l'épreuve théorique, et pensait avoir répondu correctement à toutes correctement. Quant aux deux potions qu'il dû faire après, elle se révélèrent d'une simplicité déconcertante.

Les épreuves de l'après-midi étaient celles d'arithmancie, il les passa aussi sans difficulté. Contrairement à potion, où il avait eu peur de ne pas savoir préparer se ingrédients, ici, il suffisait de connaitre la théorie et différents tableaux de nombres.

L'examen de rune du lendemain se révéla tout aussi facile, il fallait juste traduire quelques textes. Lui connaissait déja les runes magiques, et c'était d'un niveau hautement supérieur...

Par contre, l'épreuve de soin aux créatures magique se révéla un peu plus difficile, il n'avait été aux contact d'aucun des animaux présenté, il connaissait juste ce que les livres en disaient.

La semaine continua ainsi, avec divination, astronomie et botanique où il eut un peu de difficulté, et défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, enchantement, étude des moldu et histoire de la magie où il n'eut aucun problème.

°*°*°*°*°

Après les épreuves, il reçut immédiatement ses résultats, devant retourné à Azkaban. Bien qu'il ne comptait pas le faire. Ça le faisait d'ailleurs bien rire de voir la crédulité du ministère.

Il eut des optimal partout, sauf en divination où il n'eut qu'un acceptable et en botanique avec un effort exeptionnel.

°*°*°*°*°

Dès que Dumbledore lui eut remit le parchemin avec ses notes, les aurors le virent le glisser dans sa poche et disparaitre.

°*°*°*°*°

A suivre...

J'espère que vous avec appréciez ce chapitre. Que ce soit le cas ou non, je ne refuserai pas une petite review.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je ne me suis pas éterniser sur les aspic, je ne trouvais pas ça nécessaire. Harry n'a eu que étudier à faire en prison, donc ne soyez pas étonné par les résultats...


	7. Après les épreuves

**Après les épreuves...**

Harry n'était pas apparut bien loin, il avait transplaner devant les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

Alors qu'il était encore dans la grande, il s'était dépeché de partir. Car, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, voir tant d'aurors fidèles au ministre et prèt à lui sauter dessus à chaque instant l'oppressait énormément.

Durant cette semaine, il s'était par contre découvert des alliés et des ennemis. Dans ces alliés probables, il pouvait compter Dumbledore qui ne lui avait pas causé de difficulté, qui lui avait rendu sa baguette et qui avait eu l'air content de le revoir et Neville qui était venu le saluer et le remercier des cours de l'an passé en faisant fi des regards noirs de ses camarades.

Ainsi que Luna qui était venu lui dire qu'elle le croyait, aussi vrai que les ronflaks cornus existaient. Et Hagrid qui lui avait offert, en cachette au détour d'un couloir, un oeuf blanchâtre tacheté de brun, qui était, selon lui, un aigle royal.

Des membres de l'armée de Dumbledore en faisaient aussi partie. Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, les frères Crivey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Anthony Goldstein.

McGonagall avait l'air elle aussi de toujours l'apprecier, et elle se rangerait surement derrière Dumbledore. De même que Flitwick et Chourave.

Dans ses ennemis, il pouvait compter tous les autres, dont Granger et Weasley. Ils avaient vraiment dû croire que c'était lui, et rien que pour ça, ils ne méritaient pas d'être ce qu'ils étaient. Ses meilleurs amis.

Biensur, il était déçu, mais pas étonné. Ils avaient déja tous deux tourné leur veste plusieurs fois après tout...

Il avait choisit cet endroit pour retourner rapidement dans la chambre des secrets, mais n'avait pas transplané immédiatement dedans car il voulait, en passant, rendre l'endroit un peu plus chaleureux et... propre si possible.

Pour faire cela, il avait commençé par lancer des sortilèges de nettoyage à tout va, ne prenant pas la peine de visé, et ensuite, il avait récité de longues formules afin de créer des globes de feu éternel. Si c'était fait correctement, ils resteraient à deux mêtre et les flammes bruleraient pour quelques centaines d'années. Au minimum.

Mais après ça, il était vidé.

Par définition, un sort n'était pas fait pour durer, donc forcer sa magie à créer des effets dits éternels nécéssitait une importante part d'énergie.

Et Harry savait très bien que s'il n'avait pas développer ses capacités magiques en prison, il n'aurait pas su en faire un seul, alors que maintenant, il en avait matérialisé une vingtaine, et il en était juste un peu fatigué...

Une sorcier faible pourrait mourir, si le sort avait besoin de plus de magie qu'il n'avait d'énergie vitale. Il aurait ressentit les effets qu'un détraqueur produit, non sur son âme mais sur son énergie vitale. Et il n'aurait rien su faire face à ça. De plus, la panique et la douleur aurait été si grande qu'il en serait devenu fou.

Les sorts éternels n'étaient pas prohibés pour rien...

Mais bon, maintenant qu'il avait fini ce dur travail, il pouvait enfin faire ce pourquoi il était venu.

Il avait besoin d'informations sur une légende, pour essayer d'en trouver les fait réels, bien qu'il pensait déja les connaître, et sur une créature magique des régions sauvages d'Amérique du Nord et d'Extrême-Orient.

Et pour trouver ces informations, il comptait sur la bibliothèque privée de Salazar, qui s'étendait sous tout le domaine de Poudlard et plus loin encore.

°*°*°*°*°

Dans la grande salle les élèves étaient térrifiés. Le meurtrier les plus connu après Voldemort et Sirius Black s'était échappé.

Mais quelle idée avait eu les aurors ? Ils auraient pu le ligoter, ou l'attacher à l'un d'entre eux...

Mais ils n'y avaient pas pensés. Et personne d'autre ne l'avait fait pour eux.

Certes, personne ne s'était souvenu que le grand Albus Dumbledore avait confié la baguette de Harry à son propriétaire. Et quand bien même quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué, il aurait manqué de zèle à le dire.

Mais dans les instants qui suivraient, le directeur rassurait tout le monde en inventant le fait que seul quelqu'un avec de bonnes intentions pouvait se déplacer dans le chateau à l'aide de portoloin.

Car oui, la version officielle disait bien que Harry James Potter utilisait des portoloins et, non, ne transplanait pas.

°*°*°*°*°

Harry était satisfait. Il était très satisfait. Il exultait même.

Il avait enfin trouver les informations qu'il recherchait, et plus encore.

La créature qu'il rechairchait, le re'em, ou réém, habitait les régions d'Extrême-Orient et d'Amérique du Nord. Elle avait l'apparence d'un boeuf géant et sa peau et sa fourrure étaient d'or étincelant.

Cette créature était très rare. Mais, sur des régions planes, son pelage la rendait visible à des kilomètre, tel un phare pour des bateaux.

Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'aucune manière de la tuer n'était connue, sa peau réfléchissant les sorts et parant les lames. Mais bon, si on n'avait pas encore trouvé, c'était surtout que l'on n'avait pas encore cherché. Les rares personnes à avoir pris son sang s'étaient servis sur des bêtes mortes. Chose assez rare pour entrer dans les annales.

Harry avait décidé d'aller en rechercher en Amérique du Nord, dans les grandes plaines. Elles seraient plus faciles à reperer ainsi. Il espérait juste de ne pas avoir à survoler le pays de long en large pendant des jours et des jours...

°*°*°*°*°

Voldemort enrageait, son ennemis avait réussi à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban. De plus, il était le détenteur de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Mais bon, ça ne changerait rien, n'était-il pas celui qui avait été plus loin que tout autre sur le chemin de l'immortalité ?

Il avait besoin de se calmer, et quelques Doloris sur ses mangemorts ne suffiraient pas... C'est donc naturellement qu'une attaque sur la ville côtière du Douvres, dans le Kent, s'organisa.

°*°*°*°*°

Harry voyait une salle à l'aspect froid. L'ombre y regnait et seul un trône de granit était visible.

L'homme installé sur la pierre froide se releva et retira gracieusement sa capuche. Au même moment des torches s'éclairèrent sur les murs vierges de la salle.

-Mangemorts !! Demain nous attaquerons la ville cotière du Douvres. Je veux que chacun de vous rassemble ses unités et que vous les ameniez discretement dans les alentours du château du Douvres, que nous attaquerons, car comme vous le savez, il recele d'un grand nombre de manuscrits anciens, et est le lieu de résidence de l'Ordre de Dubris.

Les mangemorts dans la pièce poussèrent des cris de joie tels des bêtes souvages.

-Jamais personne ne s'est mesuré à cet ordre, Lord Voldemort le fera. Des ennemis qui restent neutres et qui se sont terrés dans les sombres galeries souterraines d'une ville ne peuvent qu'être faible.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Merde, c'était donc ça son plan. Il fallait qu'il prévienne cet ordre, quel qu'il soit. Ils devaient se préparer...

°*°*°*°*°

Harry ne savait rien de cet ordre, mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire des recherches. Et puis, si Voldemort voulait les détruire, ils ne devaient pas être ses alliés...

Il devait donc les prévenir au plus vite.

Les trouver ne serait pas très difficile, il savait déja où chercher.

°*°*°*°*°

Le lendemain, un jeune homme au cheveux de jaïs apparut soudainement dans le parc d'un grand château. L'aube se levait seulement.

Il s'avança lentement vers les grandes é devant, il lança un discret sort de repérage qui imitait un sonar, à l'exception qu'il repérait non pas les objets, mais les êtres magiques.

D'ailleurs, un sorcier était caché derrière une meurtrières à coté des portes.

-Je me présente devant vous aujourd'hui afin d'entrer en contact avec votre ordre. Déclama t'il.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme, emmitouflé dans une grande cape grise, arriva en courant vers lui.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

-Donnez moi votre baguette, sinon je devrai la prendre par la force.

Harry lui obéit, il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de cet artefact.

L'homme lui demanda de le suivre, et c'est ce qu'il fit au travers de nombreux couloirs, escaliers, tournants et portes.

Il s'arretèrent finalement devant une large bibliothèque.

Le sorcier en gris déplaça quelques ouvrages qui semblaient être moldus.

-Ombre et poussière forment le tout. Finit-il par réciter.

Le meuble glissa sur le coté, leurs laissant un passage étroit et sombre.

Son guide s'empara d'une torche qu'Harry n'avait pas vu et l'enflamma. Harry le suvit à nouveau au travers de nombreux couloirs, mais cette fois ci, il étaient sombres et sinueux, la seule lumière étant celle de la torche.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte, son guide lui demanda d'attendre à cet endroit.

Il passa la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Harry attendit encore une dizaine de minute, pendant lesquels il entendit des débats très animés dans la salle, et l'homme en gris vint le chercher.

Il le fit entrer dans la salle. Celle-ci était spacieuse, et plongée dans l'ombre. Un unique foyer reposait en son centre, mais les flammes n'éclairaient pas loin.

Une voix profonde et grave s'éleva. Lui demandant de se présenter.

-Je suis Harry James Potter.

Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent des ombres de la salle.

La voix ne parut nullement choquée.

-Et que faites vous en ce lieu ?

-Je suis venu vous prévenir qu'un danger vous guette, un grand danger...

-C'est lui le danger ! Cria un homme caché parmis les ombres.

-Silence ! Il est inutile de s'énerver. Votre emportement vous a déja couté, Maximilien.

La personne nommée Maximilien ne répondit pas face à celui qui semblait être leur chef.

-Et quel est ce danger ? Jeune Potter ?

-Voldemort projette de vous attaquer. Avec la totalité de ses troupes. Aujourd'hui.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent parmis les menbres de l'ordre. Mais le chef ramena le silence.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il semblerait qu'il veuille s'emparer de certains de vos manuscrit.

-Le problème, c'est que ces manuscrits ne sont plus en notre possession, ils ont disparut dans les flammes...

-Un incendie ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, personne ne savait s'en approcher.

-Alors comment ?

-On l'ignore, peut-être une surcharge magique...

-Et ils ont tous disparut ?

-Presque, mais quelques uns ont pu être souvés....

Il laissa quelques seconde le silence planer.

-...Mais revenons en à notre sujet premier.

°*°*°*°*°


	8. La première bataille

**La première bataille.**

Un parchemin apparut face à Severus.

_Sev'_

_Attaque sur l'ordre de Dubris au château du Douvres. Besoin d'aide._

_Harry._

La lettre était courte, brève, et il voyait qu'elle avait été écrite à la va-vite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lucius, perplexe.

-Une lettre de Harry. Il ne développa pas.

Le silence plana encore quelques instants avant que, comme l'avait prévu Severus, Lucius pose la question qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

-Il me demande de l'aider. Pour l'attaque sur l'ordre de Dubris.

-Quoi ! S'étrangla Malfoy.

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Si tu y vas, cela fera de nous des ennemis.

Une note de regret avait, semble-t'il, pointé dans la voix du blond.

-Tu n'es pas obligé...

-Si... Justement... Je le suis. Le seigneur des ténèbres est bien trop puissant.

-...Tu pourrais nous suivre, moi et Harry.

-Pour mourir aussitôt... Non merci.

-Harry est bien plus puissant que tu ne le crois... Il met en échec la moitié des aurors du pays et il maîtrise la magie sans baguette, il sait aussi transplaner dans les zones antitransplanage !

Le discourt de Rogue était passionné, comme l'aurait été celui d'un père aimant qui parlerait de son fils.

-Sors, Severus, Je dois réfléchir.

Severus obéit. Il quitta même le domaine. Il suivit son coeur. Et alla donc au château du Douvres, rejoindre son protègé. Le seul qui lui avait accordé une totale confiance. Le seul qui s'était un jour blottit dans ses bras depuis Lily. Le seul qui avait des yeux identique à elle...

°*°*°*°*°

Quand Severus arriva, l'ordre de Dubris était occupé à installer toute sorte de piège dans le parc du château.

Dès qu'on le remarqua, la plupart des baguettes se pointèrent vers lui.

-Hey ! Du calme... C'est un ami...

Toutes les baguettes s'abaissèrent, sauf une... Celle de Maximilien, qui était bien le seul à ne pas encore faire confiance à Harry.

-Sev' ! S'exclama celui-ci en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué.

Severus répondit à l'étreinte avec plaisir. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme au passage.

Après, Harry lui expliqua la situation et il fit de même.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris... Lucius Malfoy pourrait nous aider... C'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Et il préfère d'abord savoir qui saura préserver sa vie de la meilleur manière ?

-Exact.

Ensuite il le présenta au chef de l'ordre qui se nommait Géod et lui expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire avant l'arrivée de Voldemort.

°*°*°*°*°

Une heure plus tard, alors que l'ordre de Dubris était retranché dans le château, les mangemorts firent leur apparition. Ils étaient au moins trois cent. Une trantaine de mangemort sous le commandement de chaque membre du cercle intérieur de Voldemort.

Celui-ci marchait d'un pas calme et assuré au devant de son armée. Il était certain de sa réussite.

Une chance que Harry, sous les conseil de Rogue, avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore, donc par extension à l'ordre du phénix, et au aurors.

Mais en attendant les renforts, ils devraient faire front seul. Le pire dans cela était que l'ordre comptait seulement une trentaine de membres, c'est à dire un dixième de l'armée ennemie.

Harry observait la progression de l'armée ennemie, qui s'était rassemblée à l'entrée du parc à cause des sorts anti-transplanage, depuis le haut d'une tour. Il attendait que les ennemis aient traversé la zone de piège, et dès que ce serait fait, il les attaquerait. Seul.

°*°*°*°*°

Les piège n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Seul un quinzaine de mangemort étaient tombés, et n'avaient su se relever.

C'était maintenant son tour, et il sentait le regard inquiet de Sev' dans son dos. Il transplana pour réapparaître devant Voldemort, à une centaine de mètre de lui.

Celui-ci s'arrèta subitement, et quand il l'eut reconnu, un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Harry, mon très cher Harry. Que fais-tu ici par les temps qui courent ? Tiendrais-tu à mourir ?

-Non, pas spécialement Tomy, mais je suis certain que toi tu en rêve...

-Sincèrement, ce n'est pas que l'envie de jouer avec toi me dérange, mais j'ai une guerre à mener.

Ce petit jeu commençait à l'énerver, il avait horreur de l'hypocrisie. Il lança donc un premier sort, avec sa baguette pour ne pas réveler ses aptitudes spéciales.

Ce sort était un simple _stupéfix_ mais bon... Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

Le mage noir, lui, par contre, ne s'embarassa pas de ce problème et lança immédiatement un _doloris_.

Harry l'esquiva sans problème et le duel s'enchaina.

Les jets de lumière, les boucliers, les esquives et les roulades ne faisaient que se suivrent continuellement. Les deux adversaire avaient quelques coupures mais rien de bien grave.

Les deux armées, l'une cachée dans le château, et l'autre à découvert dans le parc, observaient ce duel de titan avec un mélange de surprise, de peur et d'excitation grandissant.

Quand Voldemort augmenta le niveau de magie noir d'un cran, Harry transplana au château.

Il laissa quelques seconde à un Severus on ne peut plus stressé pour le soigner, et, après s'être lançé un sort d'invisibilité, il disparut pour réapparaître au milieu de l'armée de mangemort qui commençait à reçevoir des sorts venant du château et à y répondre.

Harry calqua son pas sur celui des mangemorts et il commença à concentrer sa magie dans ses mains. L'armée s'arrèta, l'ordre suivait son plan à la lettre, parfaitement dans les temps.

Il s'acroupit, et joignit ses deux mains. Après cela, il frappa de toutes ses forces le sol.

Une énorme onde de choc se propagea tout autour de lui.

C'était un technique que Dobby lui avait apprise, sauf qu'Harry savait rassembler beaucoup plus de magie que l'elfe.

Pendant que les mangemorts étaient encore sonné, il métamorphosa une pierre en une longue corde. Et grâce à celle-ci, il relia une quinzaine de mangemorts entre eux. Il changea la corde en un portauloin qui les mèneraient au centre d'un cercle formé par des membres de l'ordre. Celui-ci s'occuperait de les stupéfixer rapidement, à moins qu'il préféraient les assomer et les ligoter, pour les mettre dans un cachot sécurisé.

Il sut envoyé deux groupe de plus avant de retourner au château.

L'armée du seigneur des ténèbres avait déja perdu un cinquième de ses forces.

°*°*°*°*°

Finalement, la bataille avait commençé. Les deux camps se faisaient face, et les sorts volaient de l'un à l'autre. Les membres de l'ordre tombaient de plus en plus rapidement sous les assauts ennemis.

Harry s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait pris sa forme animagus. Il tuait ses ennemis à l'aide de ses griffes et de ses canines qu'il plantait dans leur nuque. Il lui arrivait aussi de briser une colonne ou de broyer un crâne.

Un cercle de plus au moin trente cadavres s'était formé depuis longtemps autour de lui quand les renforts arrivèrent.

°*°*°*°*°

Lucius était partagé... Il avait demandé à la partie de ses troupes qui le suivrait coûte que coûte de rester avec lui en arrière pour observer la bataille, il avait envoyé les autres au devant.

Il avait, depuis le début, concentré son attention sur le dernier des Potter. Celui se battait comme un lion enragé... ou plutôt un tigre. Son duel face au seigneur des ténèbres avait été époustouflant.

Bien qu'il soit encore loin du niveau du seigneur des ténèbres, il était la seule personne capable de tenir un duel face à son maître, et d'en ressortir après un si long moment avec seulement quelques coupures et écorchures. Et surtout en ayant encore toutes ses capacités, mentale et physique, et sans être fatigué... Avec juste un peu de sueur sur le front.

Il était impressionné... Même si jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Et l'onde magique qu'il l'avait vu produire... Phénoménal.

Même lui ne l'avait pas vue venir, et pourtant il ne faisait qu'observer.

Et maintenant... Le jeune homme était déchaîner... Il en avait des frissons de terreur face à cette scène.

Il vit les aurors arriver, et, ayant fait son choix, il transplana avec les douzes homme qui l'avaient suivit.

°*°*°*°*°

Après que les aurors soient arrivés, Harry avait repris sa forme première et il abattait homme sur homme. Il ne s'inquiètait plus de tuer. C'était mal... Et alors... C'était ça ou mourir. Ou dans le meilleur cas, on les envoyait en prison et Voldy allait les libérer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Maximilien l'avait rejoint et ils combattaient maintenant dos à dos. Si un sort venaient vers l'autre, ils le paraient et abbattaient l'adversaire qui l'avait lançé. Ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires dans le combats.

Les mangemorts finirent par reculer doucement vers la zone où le transplanage était possible. Les forces conjuguées de l'ordre du phénix, de l'ordre de Dubris et des aurors faisaient effet.

Car même si les deux ordres n'étaient pas nombreux, ils préféraient l'habileté, les compétences et les capacités au nombre.

°*°*°*°*°

Qaund les mangemorts eurent enfin quittés les environs, les soldats de la lumière exprimèrent leur joie à l'aide de grands vivats criés au ciel. Certaines personnes ayant un chapeau se permirent même de le lancer en l'air, prenant le risque de ne jamais le retrouver.

Quand enfin tout le monde fut calmé, les différents chefs se rassemblèrent.

-Harry, tu as été formidable ! S'exclama un viellard, mieux connu sous l'appellation de plus grand sorcier du monde, en s'approchant.

-Merci Albus.

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement entre eux deux.

-Monsieur Potter. S'exprima le chef des aurors d'une voix chaleureuse. J'espère que nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau après la fuite inopinée que vous allez bientôt faire malgré tous les aurors présents. Il ajouta un clin d'oeil malicieux à son petit discours.

-Harry, je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Rajouta Géod. Sans toi, l'ordre de Dubris ne serait plus. Tu pourras toujours nous compter parmis tes alliés.

Dumbledore, pendant que les deux homme l'avait complimenté, ne l'avait pas quitter de son regard. Regard qui était bien plus bienveillant que la normal.

-Il est temps d'y aller, Harry. Fit remarquer Dumbledore alors que Severus approchait.

Harry obéit à l'ordre donné de manière détournée et, après avoir agrippé Sev', il transplana au manoir Malfoy.

Dès qu'il ne fut plus là, les trois hommes qui l'entouraient sortirent leur baguette et lançèrent chacun un sort vers l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Les sorts se rejoignirent et causèrent une explosion.

Le lendemain, dans les journaux, on parlerait de la manière ignoble, mais approuvée par le ministère, que les trois hommes avaient utilisés afin de tenter d'arrèter le héros qu'était devenu le jeune Potter.

°*°*°*°*°

Harry et son passager attèrirent dans le salon du manoir Malfoy.

Une discussion houleuse les attendait en compagnie du maître de maison. Maître de maison qui avait, semble-t'il, choisit de les suivre eux plutôt que Voldemort.

C'était surement parce qu'il ne devrait pas s'incliner devant Harry, qui sinon attraperait la grosse tête. Car un Malfoy ne s'incline pas devant autrui ! Et ne s'abaisse devant personne !

°*°*°*°*°

*

**

J'ai modifié un petit passage du chapitre quatre : l'animagus de Ryry n'est plus une panthère noir mais un tigre du Bengale.

Ça faisait un moment que je voulais le changer... Mais... La fainéantise frappe partout... C'est un ennemis redoutable.

**

*


	9. Chaos chez les différents belligérants

**Chaos chez les différents belligérants.**

A peine arrivé, Harry tangua. Puis il s'éffondra sur le tapis richement décoré du salon tout aussi décoré. Severus, n'ayant pas eu des réflèxes assez rapide pour le rattraper, s'abaissa et le souleva délicatement, un bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre sous ses omoplates.

-La réunion sera pour plus tard. Annonça t'il avant de quitter la pièce. Il marcha calmement jusqu'à un grand escalier de marbre blanc, il l'ecalada lentement, pour ensuite se retrouver devant un long couloir. Il l'emprunta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrète devant la cinquième porte à droite, qu'il savait être une chambre d'ami.

Doucement, comme si le jeune homme dans ses bras était de porcelaine, il le posa sur l'immense lit à baldaquin qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, entre deux hautes fenêtres. La pièce était aux couleurs de Serpentard, rien d'étonnant à cela. Les meubles avaient été fait dans un bois sombre et solide. Surement de l'ébène. Les rideaux, ceux des fenêtres et du baldaquin, étaient d'un vert plus clair et sobre, mais entrelacé de fils d'argent. Formant de délicats motifs.

Severus savait la salle de bain adjacente faite de marbre blanc et noir. Une vraie suite royale, selon lui. Il s'installa dans un des deux fauteuils de cuir sombre, face à une cheminée, et tenta de s'endormir, ne voulant s'éloigner de son jeune protegé.

Il savait pourquoi Harry s'était soudain évanoui. Ses forces magiques étaient épuisées. Et son corps l'était tout autant. Mais le combat qu'il avait mené avait été formidable, autant sur le point stratégique que sur le celui physique. Il avait su anticiper de manière juste les actions de Voldemort, et les déplacement de son armée. Et il s'était aussi affirmer en tant que leader, en dirigeant pour la première fois des hommes. Des hommes qui lui étaient maintenant fidèle, et qui seraient prêt à se battre pour lui, à rejoindre les rangs de son armée si celle-ci se mettait un jour sur pied.

Seul le doux crépitement des bûches se consumant dans l'âtre de la cheminée se faisait entendre dans la pièce, ainsi que le soufle silencieux des deux hommes présent.

°*°*°*°*°

Quand Severus se réveilla, le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut Harry. Il se tenait devant l'une des deux hautes fenêtres présentes dans la pièce. Son port était noble, et son regard fixe. Mais, en s'approchant discrètement, Severus vit que des larmes y avaient perlé, et s'étaient écoulées en un mince filet le long de sa joue.

-Je vais partir. Déclara Harry, d'une voix dure.

-Comment ? Demanda Severus, interloqué.

-Tout a été trop vite, je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

-Et... Et tous ceux qui veulent te rejoindre ?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu d'aucune armée ! Et je ne suis pas apte à en diriger une...

-Mais... Bien sur que si...

-Ma décision est prise, Sev'. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, il est temps pour moi de partir.

-Harry. Fit Severus d'une voix peinée.

-Je reviendrai quand je serai prêt... Peut-être. En attendant, fais ce que tu veux de Lucius et de ses hommes.

Et sur ces mots, il disparût.

-Harry !! Cria Severus, désespéré.

Mais rien ne lui répondit.

°*°*°*°*°

Quand Harry réapparut, ce fut dans une plaine déserte de l'Ohio. Près d'une vielle cabane abandonnée. Il y entra immédiatement et l'arrangea un peu. En réparant quelques meubles, en consolidant les murs et en faisant disparaître toutes les saletés.

Dès qu'il eut fini, il y entra et s'endormit sur le lit rendu confortable par ses soins

°*°*°*°*°

Les jours passèrent, et Harry continuait à augmenter ses pouvoirs. Ce n'est qu'après un mois que l'oeuf que lui avait confié Hagrid éclot. Un petit oisillon encore tout frippé en était sorti, et un lien immédiat s'était formé entre Harry et celui qu'il nommerait Enorchis.

°*°*°*°*°

Severus tournait en rond depuis un bon quart d'heure quand, enfin, il se décida à aller avertir les autres du départ d'Harry.

Pendant tout le chemin, il rumina et pesta contre le jeune Potter.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, par Merlin.

Serait-ce son ami blond et hautain au bout du couloir ?

Le concerné se retourna, haussant un sourcil. D'ailleurs, nota Severus, il s'était amélioré, bien qu'il soit toujours loin de ses résultats à lui.

-Oui ? Qu'y a t'il ?

-On a un problème, un très gros problème.

-Et quel est ce problème ?

-Harry est parti.

-Par les couilles de Merlin !!! S'énerva le blond. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à ce stupide veracrasse !

-Ce qui lui est passé par la tête nous importe peu. Ce qu'il nous faut savoir est ce que nous allons faire en son absence. Déclara Severus d'un air sombre.

Ils étaient arrivé dans le salon où trois ex-mangemorts étaient déja présent. Lucius fit appeler les autres par un elfe de maison.

Quelques minutes après, quand enfin les derniers étaient arrivés, Lucius prit la parole.

-Mes amis, nous avons un problème.

Il regarda pendant quelques instant ses compagnons, avant de reprendre la parole d'un air grave :

-Celui qui devait être notre leader nous a quitté ce matin, nous ne savons pas encore quand il va revenir.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce commencèrent à discuter avec énervement.

-Silence ! Nous devons trouver une solution. Et non pas nous perdre en disputes inutiles. Je pense qu'il nous serait préférable de rester dans mon manoir, il est l'un des plus anciens et des mieux protégé de Grande-Bretagne. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Ses hommes répondirent tous par l'affirmative.

-Et êtes-vous prêt à suivre Potter à son retour ?

Tout le monde opina une fois de plus.

Lucius avait repris les rênes, remarqua Severus.

-Il faut que l'on s'organise. Je propose que l'on s'occupe tout d'abord de rassembler des informations.

C'est ainsi que le nouveau camp entré dans la bataille se mit en branle.

°*°*°*°*°

-NON MAIS, VOUS AVEZ PAS IDÉE D'ATTAQUER LE SURVIVANT ALORS QU'IL NOUS A TOUS SAUVÉ !!! VOUS ÊTES IGNOBLE, ABOMINABLE, HORRIBLE, DÉGOUTANT, CEUX DE VOTRE ESPÈCE NE MÉRITENT PAS DE VIVRE, ALLEZ BRULER EN ENFER. C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS...

D'un mouvement de baguette, Albus détruisit la beuglante. C'était au moins la cinquantième qu'il avait reçu depuis ce matin. Et il devait avouer que ca devenait lassant. La dernière avait une voix presque aussi forte que celle de Molly, c'est pour dire...

D'un pas guilleret, Albus s'avança vers le grande cheminée présente dans son bureau. Il y lança une poignée de poudre, et le feu vif changea pour devenir d'émeraude.

-Bureau de Minerva. Prononça t'il à haute et intelligible voix.

Et ensuite il passa la tête dans le feu.

Un observateur extérieur aurait vu un Albus... Sans tête. Et dont le corps était stupidement penché devant un feu. Feu qui léchait d'ailleurs le haut des épaules.

Il, ou plutôt la petite partie de lui-même, tournoya quelques instant dans les limbes du réseau de cheminée, pour enfin arrivé à destination.

-Minerva !! Minerva !! Appela t'il.

Il entendu du bruit dans la pièce à coté. Et des pas délicats venir à lui.

D'ailleurs, l'origine de ses sont fut la seul chose qu'il vit de McGonagall. Deux jambes avançant d'une allure féline. Normal, remarqua t'il, vu l'animagus de son amie.

-Albus ! Fit-elle en s'agenouillant face à lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à une telle heure ?

-Je croit, Minerva, qu'il est temps pour l'ordre d'avoir une petite réunion. Pourriez-vous vous charger de réunir tout le monde ?

-Bien sur, Albus.

-Bien, dans ce cas là, je vous laisse, prévenez-moi quand tout le monde sera réuni. Bonne soirée ! Termina t'il en disparaissant du foyer.

°*°*°*°*°

Fudge était plus rouge que jamais.

-Mais qu'avez-vous fait, Wilson ! Ne savez-vous donc pas réfléchir !?

Le dit Wilson, chef des aurors depuis maintenant deux années, essuya d'un geste de la manche les nombreux postillons que le ministre de la magie venait de lui envoyer à la figure.

Avec le temps, il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à se retenir d'envoyer quelques sorts bien placé à celui qui lui servait de supérieur.

-J'ai combattu contre les Mangemort avec mes hommes.

-Oui, ca je le sais très bien, merci !! Mais pourquoi avez-vous attaquer Potter, par Merlin !!

-Parce qu'il s'est évadé de prison, où vous l'avez envoyé sous prétexte qu'il avait assassiné deux personnes. Répondit-il avec un rictus satisfait.

Le ministre ne sut que répondre face à cela. Alors, il retourna à son bureau avec la dignité qu'il lui restait.

Dès qu'il fut parti, les autres aurors présent dans la salle félicitèrent leur chef pour sa répartie, et ensuite, il partirent dans de grandes discussions animées entre eux sur le niveau de crétinisme dont était doté le si connu Cornélius Fudge.

°*°*°*°*°

_-Endoloris _! Voldemort eut la satisfaction de voir le Mangemort devant lui se tordre de douleur.

-Bande d'incapable ! Vous n'êtes rien sans moi, et c'est ainsi que vous me remercier ! Vous mériteriez que je vous tue, tous !

Il lança un autre _Endoloris_ à un autre Mangemort, qui lui aussi s'éffondra au sol, se tortillant à ses pieds comme tant d'autres avant lui.

-A partir de maintenant, vous allez vous entrainer, et dur... Si je ne vous juge pas à la hauteur, vous mourrez.

Ses hommes de main restèrent devant lui, dans l'immense salle où ils se trouvaient, à le regarder stupidement.

-MAINTENANT ! BANDE D'IMBÉCILES !

Les Mangemort s'encoururent hors de la salle le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de leur maître. Deux se chargèrent de ramasser celui qui ne s'était pas relever suite à l'_Endoloris_ de Voldemort.

Le manoir du Lord, suite à cela, devint une vrai fourmilière.

°*°*°*°*°

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il souhaitait...

°*°*°*°*°

Alors ? Votre avis ? :p


End file.
